Peloria
A major geographical region in north central Genertela. Description *Peloria is a wide basin dominiated by the Oslira River. *It is united under the Lunar Empire *It has a temperate climate. Inhabitants *Peloria is home to roughly 8.5 million humans. *13,000 Mostali live in the Imther Mountains, the Brass Mountains and Jord, *About 900,000 Uz live here, mostly in the Troll Hills and the Blue Moon Plateau with a significant population in the Yolp Mountains. Culture *The humans of Peloria are divided into many different cultures. *The basic division is between the native Pelorians (henceforth called the Lodrili) of the north and the Orlanthi of the South. *There are roughly 2 million Orlanthi and 5 million Lodrili. *Other cultures include the 900,000 strong Carmanians, the 250,000 people of Eol, the 40,000 sable riders of the Hungry Plateau and the 130,000 CharUn. *Currently the dominant culture is Lunar, the followers of the Lunar Way. They number 850,000 and are dispersed among other societies. Language Government *The dominant government is the Lunar Empire *Countries allied to the Empire include Eol, the Blue Moon Plateau and the CharUn Warfare Religion Mythology History Dawn Age *At the Dawn, Northern Peloria was dominated by horse nomads; both Gamatae and Hyalorong *Southern Peloria was governed by the World Council of Friends *War broke out between the Horse Nomads and the World Council after Council missionaries were slain. *The World Council moved from Kerofinela to Dorastor to fight the war. *The war ended with the defeat of the Horse Nomads at the Battle of Argentium Thrile *The demise of the Horse Nomad hegemony allowed the Dara Happans to revive the Dara Happan Empire *War broke out anew between the World Council and the Dara Happan Empire *The World Council decided to create a God to help them rule; this decision split the council but brought peace with Dara Happa.. *The new god was Nysalor who guided the resulting Empire of Light *The Empire of Light was conquered by an alliance of Orlanthi, Malkioni and Uz while [Arkat slew Nysalor. Imperial Age *Dara Happa quickly threw out its Orlanthi occupiers but became emeshed in striggles with the Spolite Empire and Pent *The Orlanthi revived as the Kingdom of Orlanthland *Orlanthland soon became subverted by Draconism to become the EWF *Dara Happa was unable to resist being conquered by the EWF *Aid came in from Loskalmi exiles, the Carmanians *With Carmanian help, the EWF was expelled from Dara Happa and driven back into Kerofinela *Both the Carmanians and the Dara Happans then joined as the True Golden Horde to destroy the Dragons once and for all. *The Horde was destroyed in the Dragonkill Modern Age *Although severely weakened, Carmania and Dara Happa turned on each other. *Carmania won the war and conquered Dara Happa. *To destroy the Carmanians, the Seven Mothers brought the Red Goddess to life. *The Goddess created Lunar Empire and an Emperor to rule it before she rose as the Red Moon. *The Lunar Empire crushed the Carmanians and absorbed the Dara Happans. *The Lunars was overthrown by the Celestial Empire *Only through the most desperate struggles and was Sheng defeated. *The resurgent Empire quickly regained the territories lost during the Seleran Wars and acquired new ones. *Now it has marched into Kerofinela and seeks the death of Orlanth. Places of Note Sources *Cult Compendium *Guide to Glorantha *Glorious ReAscent *Griffin Mountain (Campaign Book) *King of Sartar *Revealed Mythologies *Fortunate Succession Category:Peloria